Stupid Elevators
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: I know it's extremely cheesy but...Sam and Freddie are stuck in an elevator and things change between them. Like the way they feel for each other. Seddie One Shot Made to feel like an actual iCarly episode that could actually happen


Freddie

…

I ran down the street with the rain pouring down on to my body like there is no tomorrow. Oh Seattle. Sunny as I enter school and rainy as I leave school. God AV club meetings why do you torment me? Just me with my red sweatshirt. I come to a stop signal. I look up at the dark cloudy sky as the rain comes down on my face. I see the bright sudden flashes of lighting. Ugh. The signal switches to the green walk. I run across the street bringing my self to Bushwell. I take off the hood of my sweatshirt and toss my head back and forth getting the water out of my hair like a wet dog.

" No getting water on my floor!" Lewbert complains.

" Oh can it Lewb!" I yell back. I walk over to the elevator and press the up button. The elevator opens up. I walk inside.

" Can you hold it!" Someone yells. I hold my hand over the elevator door. Sam comes running in with a drenched long gray sweatshirt.

" Sam?" I ask.

" No….I'm Santa." She replies back in a mocking tone. She press the eight button. Her sweatshirt was zipped to the top.

I look down at her legs. Nothing but her red converse a dark shade than before. She keeps on pulling down her sweatshirt. It was practically up to her knees.

" What's under the sweatshirt?" I ask.

" Nothing." Sam replies acting like it's not my business to be asking. She raises her arms to fix her hair and see a slight piece of light blue lace. It's then my curiosity hit it's peek.

" Your wearing lace?" I ask in an amazed tone. She drops her hand and goes into shock.

" No I'm not. Pft. What would make you think that?" Try to hide the fact that I was so right. I grab her putting my arms around her waist and get my hand on the zipper. I pull it down fastly revealing her light blue lace layered dress. It was hugging her curves nicely. Showing off her figure and toned legs. I start to laugh at the sight. This is so not happening.

" Why are you wearing that?" I ask.

" Carly said I had to get a dress for the prom sketch." Sam answers in an annoyed tone. I still continue to laugh. All of a sudden a huge shout of thunder echos and then elevator comes to a complete stop making a jerking motion causing Sam to loose her balance and fall in my arms. The lights starts to blink frantically and then come to an complete dim. Sam lifts her head and we look at each other in utter amazement in the position we are in.

" You okay?" I ask.

" Yeah." Sam answers getting out of my grasp. I see her punch the up button and we both see above the elevator door, the six and seven floor buttons light up.

" Great! I'm stuck between the sixth and seventh floor with you!" Sam complains.

" We're not stuck." I say reassuring her. " When the elevator came to a halt, Lewbert must have gotten an alarm on his desk about the elevator being stuck. We should be out of here soon." I say.

" You'd better be right." Sam says pointing her finger at me.

Lewbert

…

Beep! Beep! BEEP! I raise my head and look around for the mysterious beeping sound. What is the fucking time I ask my self. I look up at the wall clock. 5:30. Ugh.

" What disturbs my slumber?" I yell. I look around on the desk and see the Halted Elevator button flashing.

" Well, sucks to be them." I say to my self and drift back to sleep.

Sam

…

" How, Long, Have, We, Been, In, Here?" I ask as I hit my head against the wall word by word.

" Can you please stop hitting your head against the wall." Freddie begs.

" Just answer the question!" I yell looking down at him slouching against the wall. " Ow." I add rubbing my forehead with my fingers.

" We've been stuck in here for twenty minutes." Freddie says in an annoyed tone.

" Ugh." I say sliding down the wall sitting next to Freddie. I watch Freddie pull out his phone and check it.

" What are you looking at?" I ask.

" The network. It's been down since the lighting struck." He replies. I pull out my phone out of the sweatshirt pocket and see my network down also. Ugh. I lean my head against his shoulder. I feel his body become tensed than relaxed. My stomach than growls like the sound of Chewbacca.

" How does that not surprise me?" Freddie says jokingly.

" I'm hungry!" I complain. I watch Freddie un-zip his bag and pull out beef jerky. I lift my head and smile.

" Since when do you hold beef jerky on you" I ask.

" Since you almost killed me when didn't have food for an hour." He puts it in front of me and I snatch it out of his hands. We both could still hear the rain come pouring down. I nibble on the jerky. Another bolt of thunder echos. I yelp and jerk closer to Freddie.

" You're scared of thunder?" He asks putting his arm around me.

" I'm not scared." I say in disbelief. Another one echoes. " It's loud." I nuzzle my head into his chest. He rubs my arm.

" I didn't mean to laugh earlier but the dress does look good on you." Freddie says. I smile.

" Thanks. It was the only dress at Forver19 that didn't make me puke." I say. He giggles. I sigh and let my eyes look around. I look up to the ceiling and see the escape door.

" Is that what I think it is?" I ask with my eyes locked on the latch.

" Are you looking up at the escape door?" He asks back.

" Yes." I reply. I stand up. Freddie stands right next to me. I drop the beef jerky.

" Help me up." I say demandingly.

" Whats the magic word?" Freddie asks.

" Please." I say like a little girl asking for a cookie.

" Less sarcasm next time." He says. He bends down and I get on to his shoulders. Literally ass on shoulders. He holds my legs. Freddie stands up and I am able to get the latch. I try to turn it to get it to open. Freddie moves and I miss my chance at opening it.

" Hold still!" I yell.

" Stop complaining!" He yells. I can tell he was annoyed by the tone of his voice. I roll my eyes and try to resume to the latch.

" It won't budge!" I say pushing trying to push the door.

" You know, I think it would open if a strong person was opening it." Freddie says.

" Oh like I am not strong. I can pick up you and Spencer at the same time if I wanted to." I say.

" I am just saying that maybe I should get a try at it." I roll my eyes.

" Well, wouldn't that be a bit hard considering the only way you can reach it is if your ass was on my shoulders."

" Well we can find other ways."

" Other ways? What other ways?" Freddie and I begin to argue about how we could possibly get out. It was like all of our anger from all the past months came leaking out of an open tipped soda bottle. The argument then came to name calling.

" Demon!" He yells.

" Dork!" I yell back.

" Tom boy!"

" Mama's boy!"

" Ham eater!"

" Ham shirt wearer!"

" Criminal!"

" Nerd!"

" First kiss girl wither." Seriously that's what he thought of?

" Bad kisser!" I yell. I hear him gasp. Like that another bolt of thunder echoed the elevator scaring Freddie causing him to loose his balance. I feel right on top of him with me hitting his arm. He screamed in pain. I immediately sat up.

" Is everything all right?" I ask with my girly-girl instincts kicking in.

" You landed on my taco truck arm." He replies gripping it in pain. " And my head."

" Oh god." I say under my breath. He continues to whimper in pain. I lift his head and put it on my lap. I hold either sides of his face and look down at him.

" Does it still hurt?" I ask lightly.

" Yeah." He replies. I grab his backpack and go through it finding a water bottle. It felt cold to the touch so I put it on his forehead. I take his non-hurting arm and get his hand to hold the water bottle. I then move the backpack to be under his head. I fiddle around with my dress trying to find the hem.

" What are you doing?" Freddie asks. I find it.

" Good bye dress." I say. I rip a part of the hem and rip off two layers of dress. The dress was extremely shorter and I wouldn't be surprised if Freddie was turned on by the sight. I kneel down to him and sit him up against the wall. I move closer to him. I take the layers of dress and make a sling for his arm. I wrap it around him and pass him arm through it.

" I'm guessing someone was paying attention in health class." Freddie says.

" Well, I am constantly looking out for my self so I have to know how to do some things." I add smiling. I take the water bottle from his hand and put it back in his backpack.

" I think your head should be better now." I say brushing my fingers over my head.

" Thanks nurse Puckett." He says pulling a joke.

" Don't you mean nurse princess puckett." I say laughing. Freddie joins and then he grabs my arm. A silence comes between us.

Freddie

…..

Some instinct has come over me. One than ever before. Something I can't explain. I take Sam's arm and we both stop laughing. I start to look into her eyes. I defiantly was not thinking it through. I pull Sam closer and make her lips become a part of mine. It was a simple kiss. All of the feelings from when we shared our first kiss at the fire-escape pour into my head. All the right feelings. Sam pulls back and looks back at me. She leans against the wall with me.

" Sorry." I manage to say.

" Don't be." Sam says looking at me. " It's just been awhile since the last time so, I am, just, amazed." She finishes giggling looking away. She looks back at my face with her eyes filled with determination. She grabs my face and kisses me again. I kiss back and hold the back of her neck. My fingers pass through her hair. Sam starts to moan in pleasure as I suck on her bottom lip. Her hands were now wrapped around my neck as I tried to hold her. My broken arm only got to grip on to her dress. It was a dominance fight to the finish. Things started to slow down with passion. We came to a stop. I look into her eyes with our foreheads pressed against each other's.

" We all go insane at one point." I say smiling. Sam giggles and sits back next to me and nuzzles her head into my chest. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and rub her back.

We sit in silence and take in the moment. The lights start to flicker again then the elevator starts to move. Sam stands and helps me up. The elevator opens on to the eighth floor. We both walk out and head to each other's doors. Meaning by Sam goes to Carly's. I take my key out of my pocket to open my door when,

" Well," Sam says as I turn my head to her. " See you tomorrow." She adds walking closer to me. She rests her hand on my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek. She backs away and walks into Carly's.

Who knew being stuck in an elevator would change everything I felt for Sam.


End file.
